


Breaking Crests

by AcidicMusings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Oliver, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Top Kara, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Oliver strained against the ropes binding his hands to the headboard. He resisted calling out for Kara as he slowly grew restless. The blonde had left him blindfolded on the bed and told him to be ‘a good boy’ before she left him alone. After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver heard the familiar click of the door opening and closing.





	Breaking Crests

Oliver strained against the ropes binding his hands to the headboard. He resisted calling out for Kara as he slowly grew restless. The blonde had left him blindfolded on the bed and told him to be ‘a good boy’ before she left him alone. After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver heard the familiar click of the door opening and closing.

He bit his bottom lip softly as he felt her hand trace up the underside of his cock and up along his stomach. Kara’s hand stopped to tweak a nipple causing the man to arch off the bed. “Were you a good boy?” She asked pressing down a bit harder. Oliver nodded and let out a low moan. “Use your voice, _zhao_.”

“Yes,” He said in a rough voice sending a shudder through her. Kara loved the way Oliver sounded when he was desperate for her, it was almost enough to make her never want to leave this Earth. Slowly she leaned down to press her lips against his collarbone and up to the side of his neck. Kara paused for a second allowing herself to feel his pulse; she once found it odd when Clark had mentioned that he had memorized certain people’s heart beats, but now she understood. Oliver’s was slow and steady, never speeding up or missing a beat.

She pressed one more kiss to his neck before pulling away. Kara moved to undo the blindfold and waited for Oliver’s baby blues to adjust. He watched her patiently as she slowly started to undress. “Ah ah, stay quiet or I’ll stop,” she warned when a small whine escaped him. Finally nude she straddled his head, placing her knees just above his shoulders. Oliver’s hands scratched at the rope as he stared up at her eyes dark with lust.

“Time to put you’re pretty mouth to work,” she said running a hand through his hair and gently tugged at the ends. He fought back a whimper as he leaned his head up. Kara lowered herself meeting him halfway. Oliver pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before pressing the flat of his tongue against her. He pressed it further in, licking her inner folds and slowly moving up towards her clit. She moved a hand to the top of the headboard making it crack under her grip.

Kara pressed her hips down and smothered a moan into her arm when he finally flicked his tongue against her clit. She felt a surge of dampness between her legs, making Oliver moan eagerly. The vibrations going straight to her sex making her quiver. She rocked her hips against his lips. “Keep going,” she urged breathily and gently tugged at his hair.

Oliver strained his neck as he mouthed her more attentively. She squeezed her eyes shut and let a moan pass her lips as pleasure coursed through her. “I’m close,” Kara warned feeling her legs shake, Oliver swirled his tongue over her clit sending her over the edge. She released his hair and held fully onto the headboard as she came.

He took one last bold lick before drawing his head back and let it fall back onto the bed. Oliver licked his lips, her arousal coated his beard, cheeks, and even a small part of his nose. She couldn’t help but feel slightly possessive watching him.

“Ready for the second act? You did such a good job, I think you deserve something,” Kara praised once she came down from her orgasm. She scooted back to perch on his chest. His fingers slowly loosened their hold on the rope as he watched her. Kara traced her fingers over his throat, he tilted his head back and let his eyes flutter shut. She gently squeezed before pulling her hand away, “another time.”

“Tell me what you want,” she stated moving further down his torso to hover just above his groin. Oliver’s cock rested against his stomach in a puddle of precum. It was thick and it’s head a deep red, aching for a release. She pressed a thumb against it eliciting a gasp from the man.

“Ride me,” He rasped raising his hips impatiently.

“You’re not telling me, you’re asking me.”

“God, please, Kara, _please_ ride me,” he said his voice cracking. His breath wavered as she rubbed his cock head against her lips. Kara let out a small sigh as she slowly slid down onto him. She waited adjusting to his girth and then moved. “You may make noise,” she added watching Oliver press his face against the pillow.

Kara groaned and took long, slow rocks until Oliver started to lose control over his voice. He openly moaned loudly encouraging Kara to move faster. She braced her hands on his hips bruisingly as she rode him hard. “*Please*, let me-“ Oliver groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He stiffened further inside her.

“Not until I come,” she said with as much authority as she could in this state. Kara moved a hand to rub her clit causing her to clench around him. Oliver let out a sob as he barely held back. “Almost there.”

Kara rolled her hips and came to halt as she peaked. Everything disappeared except for the hot tingling sensation that made her feel as though she was being pulled apart. Reality came crashing down as Oliver came deep inside her, his arms and fingers pulled violently at the ropes as he did. His chest heaved in a large breath as he fell limp against his bonds. She couldn’t withhold a small whimper as she pulled off of him feeling a small trickle of cum start down the inside of her thigh.

“I got you,” she said softly and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Kara reached over him to undo the rope, he rubbed his wrists before letting them settle on her thighs. “Rest, I’ll clean us up.”

Oliver watched Kara leave the bed on shaky legs. When she returned she wiped his stomach clean as well as between her legs. After she curled up next to him and pulled the heavy blankets over them. “D-did I do okay? I didn’t overdo it did I?” She asked cautiously after a while. Everything was still so new to their relationship and she worried that she would forget her strength and hurt her human partner.

The other rolled to his side to pull her as close as he could, “it was perfect, Kara. I trust you. I just- were you okay with riding me? I mean, we’ve never had sex.”

Kara ran a hand through his hair, “I wanted to, don’t ever feel like you forced me into something. I knew what I getting into when we started this.” She traced a hand down his side and to the bruise marks she left on his hips. Her brows pulled together in worry.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said seeing her distress. “I like it when you’re a bit rough.”

They laid together for a while longer before Kara pulled away. “I have to leave soon,” she told him and sat up. Oliver sighed and watched as she got up to gather her clothes. He thought back to himself cumming inside her. “Before you go, we didn’t use protection,” he said causing her to pause. “I mean, you’re an alien, will this cause anything?”

“I don’t think it will, as far as I know our species aren’t compatible that way. According to my cousin anyways,” Kara shrugged. She pulled on her top and padded across the room to place a kiss onto his lips. “I’ll see you soon hopefully.”

“Bye Kara,” he said watching her leave through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> According to a kryptonian dictionary, 'zhao' means love, I'm not entirely sure if that's correct or not.
> 
> This is purely to satisfy my need for Dom!Kara and Sub!Oliver. I might make a sequel to this that'll be more plot driven, I dunno yet.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even take prompts


End file.
